sedzia_anna_maria_wesolowskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 639 (5)
52-letni Janusz Wójcikiewicz, szanowany profesor psychologii, zostaje oskarżony o gwałt na trzech studentkach: Annie, Dominice i Darii. Kobiety sprowadzał do swojego gabinetu, obiecując im dodatkowe konsultacje przed obroną magisterium. Na miejscu podawał im tabletkę gwałtu, a następnie wymuszał stosunek i inne czynności seksualne. Po wszystkim straszył kobiety, że ich współżycie zostało nagrane, a jeśli przyjdzie im do głowy o tym komuś powiedzieć, ujawni nagrania ich bliskim. Jedna z ofiar, Anna, jeszcze w trakcie śledztwa popełnia samobójstwo, wskazując w liście, że powodem był gwałt. Oskarżony nie przyznaje się do winy. Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Paweł Sobczak Adwokat Magdalena Wilk Oskarżony Oskarżony Janusz Wójcikiewicz Świadkowie Świadek Dominika Woźniak Świadek Daria Bykau Świadek Anna Michałek Świadek Jolanta Michałek Świadek Katarzyna Wójcikiewicz 5 minut przed rozprawą Na sądowym korytarzu dwie pokrzywdzone rozmawiają. Jedna z nich zastanawia się, dlaczego koleżanka ubrała się na czarno – to nie pogrzeb, tylko rozprawa w sądzie. Po chwili podchodzi do nich matka nieżyjącej studentki. Wyciąga zdjęcie nieżyjącej Anny i mówi, że robią to teraz właśnie dla niej. Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Prokurator Paweł Sobczak oskarżył Janusza Wójcikiewicza o to, że w dniu dziewiętnastego stycznia dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego roku w Warszawie dokonał zgwałcenia Anny Michałek; dnia drugiego lutego dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego roku w Warszawie dokonał zgwałcenia Dominiki Woźniak; dnia dziewiątego lutego dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego roku w Warszawie dokonał zgwałcenia Darii Bykau. Oskarżony jest profesorem psychologii. Prowadził zajęcia ze studentami, podczas których proponował wybranym studentkom konsultacje prac naukowych. Podczas takich konsultacji prowadzonych w swoim prywatnym gabinecie terapeutycznym podawał studentkom substancję o nazwie GHB, potocznie zwaną pigułką gwałtu, a następnie dokonywał zgwałcenia. Dodatkowo zmusił Dominikę Woźniak do poddania się innej czynności seksualnej, grożąc upublicznieniem nagrania z jej zgwałcenia. Za popełnione przestępstwa zgodnie z art. 197§1 i 2 kk w zw. z art. 59 ust. 1 ustawy o przeciwdziałaniu narkomanii, oskarżonemu grozi kara nawet 12 lat pozbawienia wolności. Zeznania Zeznania Janusza Wójcikiewicza Janusz Wójcikiewicz nie przyznaje się do dokonania zarzucanych mu czynów. Chciałby jak najszybciej zakończyć tę farsę i wrócić do rodziny, do domu. Nie rozumie sensu tego procesu, gdyż przez dwadzieścia lat pracy nie było na niego żadnych skarg ani od uczniów, ani od kolegów wykładowców. Profesor potwierdza, że Anna Michałek, Dominika Woźniak i Daria Bykau były u niego w prywatnym gabinecie. Nie wie, skąd w jego gabinecie znalazło się opakowanie z GHB i skąd wzięły się tam jego odciski palców. Przyznaje jednak, że gdy ktoś do niego przychodzi, szybko zgarnia wszystko, co ma na biurku do szuflady. Tak zatem musiał dotknąć opakowania. Do jego gabinetu dostęp ma wiele osób – począwszy od sprzątaczki, przez studentów, skończywszy na pacjentach terapii. Dostęp miały również Anna Michałek, Dominika Woźniak i Daria Bykau. Zeznania Dominiki Woźniak Sędzia prosi Dominikę Woźniak do barierki. Przewodnicząca proponuje zeznawanie pod nieobecność oskarżonego; kobieta chce jednak spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz i nie korzysta z tej możliwości. Poznała profesora na wykładach. Powiedział jej, że widzi w niej potencjał i inspiruje go jej spojrzenie na rozmaite zagadnienia. Powiedział, że może zostać promotorem pracy magisterskiej. Drugiego lutego spotkała się z Januszem Wójcikiewiczem w jego gabinecie, gdyż o spotkanie w tym miejscu prosił. Zaproponował kawę, więc kobieta chętnie ją wypiła. Później nic nie pamięta. Ocknęła się na przystanku autobusowym. Jakaś kobieta nią potrząsała i obiecała zadzwonić na policję, gdyż Dominika Woźniak wyglądała jak pijana albo pod wpływem narkotyków. Poszła w stronę domu, ale nie wie, co się stało. Poczuła ból w kroczu i zrozumiała, że została prawdopodobnie zgwałcona. Nikomu o tym nie powiedziała, gdyż podejrzewała, że nikt jej nie uwierzy. Czuła się strasznie – nie mogła spać i jeść, a także czuła się brudna. Po jakimś czasie dopiero zrozumiała, że musi wziąć się w garść i spojrzeć mu w oczy. Poszła do gabinetu profesora i powiedziała, że wie o wszystkim. Było to czternastego lutego. Spojrzała na niego i odwaga zniknęła. Wyszeptała tylko, że zgłosi wszystko na policję i do władz uczelni. Oskarżony ją wyśmiał. Mówił, że zaprosił ją wtedy do prywatnego gabinetu, bo ma kamerę i lubi nagrywać takie filmy. Zagroził, że wyśle nagranie rodzicom. Świadek bardzo się przestraszyła groźby. Dla obrony dziwne wydaje się to, że Janusz Wójcikiewicz miałby grozić ujawnieniem nagrania, które jego samego obciąża – widać tam przecież gwałt. Dominika Woźniak nie zastanawiała się nad tym – profesor był górą i bardzo się go bała. Magdalena Wilk przypomina, że w trakcie przeszukania nie znaleziono żadnych ukrytych kamer. Potem oskarżony wymusił na niej seks oralny. Po wszystkim uciekła i więcej nie pojawiła się na zajęciach. O tym również nikomu nie powiedziała. Zeznania Darii Bykau Prowadząca rozprawę prosi do barierki Darię Bykau. Również nie chce, aby wyprowadzono oskarżonego podczas jej zeznań. Dziewiątego lutego została zgwałcona w prywatnym gabinecie terapeutycznym przez Janusza Wójcikiewicza. Następnego dnia zażyła pigułkę dzień po, gdyż obawiała się, że jest w ciąży. Miała jedną tabletkę w zapasie. Ciągle się boi i ma nocne koszmary. Ostatnio wybiegła z płaczem z metra, gdyż jakiś mężczyzna używał tych samych perfum, co profesor. Po gwałcie nikomu o tym nie mówiła, nawet współlokatorce Dominice Woźniak. Przerwała milczenie dzięki Annie Michałek. To właśnie ona zapytała ją, czy nie ma zastrzeżeń do oskarżonego. Początkowo zaprzeczyła, ale dostrzegła, że nieżyjącej pokrzywdzonej trzęsą się ręce i ma łzy w oczach. Kobieta opowiedziała Darii Bykau, co stało się dziewiętnastego stycznia. Obie płakały z tego powodu. Po powrocie do domu, współlokatorka zapytała ją, co się stało. Wyznała jej prawdę. Rozprawę przerywają kobiety na widowni, które mają koszulki, którymi okazują wsparcie ofiarom gwałtu. Magdalena Wilk chce wrócić do chronologii. Prosi, aby zeznająca powiedziała, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Dominika Woźniak została zgwałcona. Ta wyjaśnia, iż było to tej samej nocy, gdy powiedziała jej o sobie i Annie Michałek. Długo się w sobie zbierały i następnego dnia zawiadomiły policję. Zachowała buty i kurtkę, a resztę rzeczy wyrzuciła. Na tych częściach garderoby nie znaleziono jednak śladów biologicznych oskarżonego. Zeznania Anny Michałek Z uwagi na to, że trzecia z pokrzywdzonych przed rozpoczęciem przewodu sądowego odebrała sobie życie, zostanie odtworzony kluczowy fragment jej zeznań z postępowania przygotowawczego. Kobieta wyznaje, że gwałciciel był dużo silniejszy. Mówiła, że nie chce, ale on nie słuchał. Nie wie, czy wołała o pomoc. Chciała umrzeć i prosiła, aby oprawca skończył ten gwałt. Zeznania Jolanty Michałek Anna Maria Wesołowska prosi do barierki Jolantę Michałek. To matka zmarłej Anny Michałek. Wyjaśnia, że jej córka była najwspanialszą dziewczyną na świecie. O Januszu Wójcikiewiczu wspomniała tylko raz – w liście pożegnalnym. ''Mamo, Tato, Siostrzyczko, Przepraszam, że was zawiodłam. Dziękuję, że was miałam, nie umiałam tego docenić. Po tym, co się stało w Warszawie, już nie potrafię żyć. Gwałt wcale nie jest lepszy niż śmierć, więc ja już i tak umarłam. Wasza Ania – ''świadek odczytuje ten list. Paweł Sobczak przypomina, że to kopia listu, a oryginał jest w aktach sprawy. W tym liście nie padło jednak nazwisko Janusza Wójcikiewicza. W międzyczasie Dominika Woźniak źle się czuje. Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska zarządza półgodzinną przerwę. Daria Bykau zastanawia się, co koleżanka robi. Ta mówi, że nie mają żadnych dowodów, a obrońca marzy, aby zrobić z nich wariatki. Ma jednak „petardę, która rozwali system”. 30 minut później 30 minut później rozprawa zostaje wznowiona. Został do przesłuchania jeszcze jeden świadek – Katarzyna Wójcikiewicz, która zostaje wezwana. Zeznania Katarzyny Wójcikiewicz Kobieta jest żoną Janusza Wójcikiewicza. Są małżeństwem od piętnastu lat i mają dwie córki. One wiedzą, co się dzieje, dlatego zeznającej zależy na zakończeniu całego nieporozumienia. Gdy usłyszała o oskarżeniu, pomyślała, że to absurd. Mąż jest przystojny i ma charyzmę – lubi piękne kobiety i lubi z nimi flirtować. Zdarzy mu się rzucić jakiś mocniejszy żart, ale na pewno nikogo by nie zgwałcił. Gdy dowiedział się o śmierci Anny Michałek, dostał stanu przedzawałowego. Prokurator pyta, jak małżonkowie się poznali. Stało się to na studiach – Katarzyna Wójcikiewicz była studentką swojego męża. Spotykali się w prywatnym gabinecie oskarżonego. Zdarzyło im się uprawiać tam seks. Nie wierzy, że klient Magdaleny Wilk jest winny. Dominika Woźniak przerywa rozprawę i mówi, że ma dobitny dowód – jest w ciąży z oskarżonym. Chciała początkowo usunąć ciążę, ale teraz już jest pewna, że chce urodzić. Prokurator wnosi o odroczenie rozprawy w celu zrobienia badań na ojcostwo. Daria Bykau nie zamierza mieszkać pod jednym dachem z Dominiką Woźniak. Nie wierzy, jak mogła tak wszystkich oszukać. Nie chce jej znać. Ta z kolei informuje ją, że bez niej jest nikim – jak Anna Michałek. 6 tygodni później 6 tygodni później przenosimy się z powrotem na salę rozpraw. Januszowi Wójcikiewiczowi nie podoba się, że żona jest obecna w sądzie – twierdzi, że ta rozprawa to dla niej duży stres i powinna sobie pójść do domu. Pyta obrońcy, dlaczego nie zakazała jej przejść tutaj. Magdalena Wilk wyjaśnia, że mówiła jej, aby nie przychodziła do sądu. Katarzyna Wójcikiewicz jednak nie posłuchała. Rozprawa zostaje wznowiona. Do akt została załączona opinia, z której wynika, iż ojcem dziecka jest Janusz Wójcikiewicz. Oskarżony nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Nigdy nie zgwałcił nikogo. Daria Bykau mówi, że koleżanka spała z klientem Magdaleny Wilk z własnej woli i chce zmienić zeznania. Ponowne zeznania Darii Bykau Kobieta obiecuje teraz mówić prawdę. Janusz Wójcikiewicz nigdy nikogo nie zgwałcił. Wszystko jest intrygą Dominiki Woźniak, która namówiła ją do oskarżenia o gwałt. Chciała to zrobić dla zabawy, aby coś się działo. Utrzymywała, że profesor jest szowinistą, który nienawidzi kobiet. To Daria Bykau podrzuciła tabletki gwałtu. Od początku studiów była prześladowana przez Dominikę Woźniak. Pojawiła się nagle Anna Michałek, więc druga pokrzywdzona powiedziała zeznającej, że teraz ma odpuszczone, bo to właśnie córka Jolanty Michałek jest idealną ofiarą. Parę tygodni później zaproponowała świadkowi wspólne mieszkanie. Daria Bykau zgodziła się. Nie chciała podpaść koleżance, więc zgodziła się na oskarżenia. Anna Michałek nie chciała się zgodzić, lecz Dominika Woźniak miała na nią „haka”. Kiedyś podała jej GHB i napuściła swojego znajomego, aby się z nią przespał. Wszystko nagrała i ją szantażowała. Na filmie, który oglądaliśmy podczas poprzedniej rozprawy, denatka mówiła o prawdziwym gwałcie. Z tym, że gwałcicielem nie był Janusz Wójcikiewicz. Wszystkiemu zaprzecza druga pokrzywdzona. Świadek mówi jednak o tym, że koleżanka sama jej wszystko powiedziała. Miała romans z wykładowcą, który rzucił ją, zanim ta zdążyła mu powiedzieć o ciąży. Dlatego chciała się na nim zemścić. Przeprasza, że kłamała wcześniej, ale nigdy nie wybaczy sobie tego, że dała się wplątać w tę intrygę. Paweł Sobczak wymienia zarzuty, jakie zostaną postawione Dominice Woźniak i Darii Bykau; wnosi również o zatrzymanie pierwszej z nich. Zostaje wezwana policja sądowa. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Pawła Sobczaka Paweł Sobczak mówi, że rolą oskarżyciela nie jest szukanie jakiegokolwiek winnego, ale szukanie rzeczywistego winnego. Nie było czegoś takiego, że śledczy szukali na siłę dowodów przeciwko Januszowi Wójcikiewiczowi. One pierwotnie rzeczywiście wskazywały na jego sprawstwo. Na ławie oskarżonych siedzi człowiek, który jest tam trochę na własne życzenie. Gdy popatrzymy na zachowanie mężczyzny jako naukowca i nauczyciela, to zastanowimy się, czy to jego rolą było zapraszanie młodych studentek do prywatnego gabinetu. Miał je uczyć, nie rozbierać i zabawiać. Pomieszały mu się dwie sfery życia – prywatna i dydaktyczna. Trudno wróżyć komuś karierę naukową, jeżeli w studentce widzi obiekt seksualny. Oskarżyciel mówi o dowodach w czasie przeszłym, bo nie można oskarżonemu już przypisać winy. Sprawiedliwość wkrótce przypomni sobie o Dominice Woźniak i Darii Bykau, bo to one są odpowiedzialne za śmierć Anny Michałek. Obok siedzi jej matka i płacze. Patrząc na obie kobiety nie patrzymy na nie, jak ofiary przemocy seksualnej, bo zastanawiające jest, jak w tak młodym wieku można być tak zepsutym. Mowa końcowa mecenas Magdaleny Wilk Magdalena Wilk przyznaje, że sprawy o gwałt są bardzo trudne. Wymagają delikatności i stanowczości. Rzadko kiedy istnieją inne dowody niż zeznania pokrzywdzonej. Nie można się w związku z tym dziwić, że rolą obrony jest te zeznania podważać. Dziś widzieliśmy, jak można „wrobić kogoś w gwałt”. Dominika Woźniak i Daria Bykau spreparowały dowody i korzystając z uprzywilejowanej pozycji, jaką daje im kpk, mogły uczestniczyć w rozprawie od początku i przysłuchiwać się swoim zeznaniom i sprawdzać, czy rozprawa idzie po ich myśli. Wciągnęły w to kobietę, która straciła własne życie i jej matkę – cierpiącą osobę. Obrońca widziała, jak na korytarzu się wzajemnie pocieszały i wspierały. Zgadza się z prokuratorem nie tylko w kwestii wniosku – to, że tak perfidnie pielęgnowały żal w tej kobiecie do człowieka, który nic nie zrobił jej córce jest godne potępienia. To one skrzywdziły Annę Michałek. To straszne, że można mieć w sobie aż takie pokłady zła. Ofiara nie zawsze jest ofiarą, a człowiek siedzący na ławie oskarżonych nie zawsze jest gwałcicielem. Adwokat wnosi o uniewinnienie. Wyrok Sąd uniewinnił Janusza Wójcikiewicza od dokonania zarzucanych mu czynów. Aby przewód sądowy miał sens, musimy się dowiedzieć dlaczego do czegoś doszło. W tej sprawie nie jest łatwo na to odpowiedzieć. Dlaczego młoda kobieta niszczy wszystkich na swojej drodze? Być może urażona duma, zdrada, a może trudne chwile z dzieciństwa. Dlaczego druga poddaje się złu? Gdy nie reagujemy na zło to tak, jakbyśmy w nim uczestniczyli. Na te pytania odpowie inny sąd, ale Anna Wesołowska chce powiedzieć, że Dominika Woźniak i Daria Bykau wyrządziły ogromną krzywdę wszystkim ofiarom gwałtu. Te kobiety, które siedziały na publiczności w koszulkach, które miały je wspierać – one tutaj po to przyszły. Czy będą chciały wspierać inne ofiary? To nie sprawa tych kobiet, a Janusza Wójcikiewicza. Ten wyjdzie z sądu i powie: „Jestem niewinny”. Czy jednak niesłusznie przesiedział w areszcie kilka miesięcy? Czy nie przypadkiem dlatego, że zapomniał o zasadach etyki, które obowiązują nauczycieli akademickiej? Zapomniał również o przysiędze małżeńskiej. Jak to się jednak mówi – każdy ma to, na co sobie zasłużył. Skazanie winnych * Dominikę Woźniak za podżeganie i pomocnictwo w zgwałceniu Anny Michałek, szantaż, podstępne skierowanie postępowania przeciwko Januszowi Wójcikiewiczowi składanie fałszywych zeznań, sąd w odrębnym postępowaniu skazał na karę 4 lat pozbawienia wolności. * Darii Bykau za podstępne skierowanie postępowania przeciwko Januszowi Wójcikiewiczowi i składanie fałszywych zeznań, sąd w odrębnym postępowaniu wymierzył karę 1 roku pozbawienia wolności. Ciekawostki * Anna Michałek była przesłuchiwana przez Annę Wesołowską. Nie wiadomo jednak dlaczego, skoro było to w postępowaniu przygotowawczym. * Z odtworzonych zeznań Anny Michałek nie wynikało, że gwałtu dokonał Janusz Wójcikiewicz – jego nazwisko albo chociażby tytuł „profesor” nie padło ani razu przez całe przesłuchanie.